The Eyes Never Lie
by Chicken.Liver.Face
Summary: Harry Potter is starting his seventh year at school. After a brief escapade with an exploding potion, created by Neville, he starts to see Draco in a whole new light... Eventual HarryxDraco, slash, eventual yaoi, light shounen ai from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: HarryxDraco (eventually)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did ):**

**Hope you like it!**

It was the first day back after the summer holidays. Harry, Ron and Hermionie had all bagged a carriage on the Hogwarts Express, and were lounging around, speeding along towards Hogwarts.

"This is great, Harry. I can't believe you got Head Boy!" commented Hermionie. Ron nodded, and Harry beamed at his two best friends.

"Yeah, top job, mate." Ron said, and reached over to get another chocolate frog. "Want one?" he offered to Harry. Harry shook his head, and Ron shrugged. "You should eat more, Harry. You're a bag of bones!" he tickled Harry on the stomach, and Harry squirmed.

"It's my metabolism. I hate being wiry." Harry felt his own stomach. He could feel his ribcage, and he could even count the ribs. Disgusting, in Harry's opinion.

"No way! You look good wiry. I'd like to be super skinny. I'm just fat" Ron prodded his own stomach. Harry laughed, and said "you're not fat! No chance!" he grabbed Ron round the stomach, and hugged him tightly, "see, I can get my arms around you!". Ron laughed, and tried to free himself from Harry's grasp, but failed. Ron shook his head, and turned to Hermionie, "can you blame him? I _am_ gorgeous, after all".

She chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "gorgeous? What, have you been looking in the mirror or Erised again?" she snickered at her own joke. Ron sighed, "some people just don't appreciate my beauty."

"I do!" piped up Harry, "I appreciate it lots!"

"Yeah, we can see that mate!" Ron said. They all laughed, and Harry released Ron. They continued to talk about various things for the next 20 minutes or so, and then they got changed. Hermionie moved into a separate carriage with Lavender and the girls, and got changed there.

"Hey, Ron, what's that scratch on your belly?" Harry asked, pulling off his shirt. Ron's reply was muffled, and inaudible. "What?" Harry strained to catch what Ron was saying. Ron came free of his tee shirt, which was he cause of this muffling, and repeated "Pig did it". Harry snorted at the mental image of a single tiny owl attacking a massive-in-comparison certain red-headed boy. Harry shook his head is mock disappointment.

"Hey, have you been working out, Ron?" he asked, shocked. Ron blushed, and mumbled something about "needing to be in shape for Quiddich trials". Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Ron's stomach. His muscles were perfectly tones, and he was as slim as a gazelle. Not skinny, but slim. _Why had Ron said he was fat then?_ Harry thought. _He probably doesn't have much self-confidence._ _I should build it up more, start passing allot of compliments_ he decided. "You look great, mate. Honest" he said. Ron blushed harder, and smiled, "so do you".

_Well, if Ron wants to pass compliments as well, he can. I'm not bothered. It's not like he's hitting on me or anything. Or is it... _Harry shook free of these thoughts. Ron wasn't gay! How could he think such a thing? Harry mentally punched himself for even thinking that. But he never had been with a girl, ever..

_Why is Harry telling me these things? Does he fancy me or something? I wouldn't really mind if he did.. I might make it easier to break the news to him. I'll have to make sure though.. _an evil grin crossed Ron's face. This could be fun.

When they all left the train, they passed Hagrid, as usual, and said hello. He was bellowing at the top of his voice, "firs' years over 'ere! Come on, now! Don' be afraid!" he waved at them and continued to shout. Everyone in a 100 metre radius of him had their hands over their ears, trying to drown out the sound of his bellowing. Harry, Ron and Hermionie clambered into a little golden carriage, driven by the creepy and mysterious Thestrals, and shut the door. The carriages all started to move, when they heard a small yelling from outside. Hermionie opened the door again, and yelped. Neville was running along side the carriage, trying to jump up onto the small step to get in, but kept on losing his footing, and falling. As the carriages picked up pace, Hermionie grabbed hold on Neville's hand, and pulled him up, with the help of Harry and Ron. Neville sat down and panted. "Thanks, guys. That was close!" Harry smiled at Neville, and asked "how was your holiday, Nev?"

"My grandma fell down and broke her wrist, so I spent a bit of it in hospital. She's alright now, luckily. She asked me if I could heal it with magic, but I said I'm not that good! Do you reckon you'd be able to heal something like that, Hermionie?". Hermionie shook her head, "even I'm not that advanced yet." The carriages made their way to the castle, and by the time they had finished their conversation about the summer holidays, they had reached the massive oak doors or Hogwarts. Neville jumped out first, falling flat on his face, as usual, then Hermionie jumped down after him. Ron climbed down the steps, and gave a hand to Harry. Harry looked at it strangely, then took it. Ron did a curt little mock bow, and released Harry's hand. Harry laughed nervously, and started to follow Neville and Hermionie to the castle.

"Gungah Zarif.. GRYFFINDOR!" bellowed the sorting hat, and a small Indian boy stumbled towards the Gryffindor table, grinning at his friends. Dumbledore stood up, and the clapping ceased. "Alas, I have no meaningless words for you this year. Except for these: hibble! Hobble! Triple! Trobble! Enjoy your dinners" he took his seat again, and the whole hall burst into a wave of chatting. Harry reached for the boiled potatoes, and laughed at the amount of food on Ron's plate. Ron usually piled his plate sky high with everything he could reach, but this year he only had a few items of food.

"What's wrong Ron? Don't feel like eating" Seamus asked, reaching for his goblet of pumpkin juice. Ron shook his head, "lately I just don't need to eat. I don't feel hungry much any more." He shrugged and began on his meat pie. Harry was shocked, but thought nothing of it, and engaged in deep conversation with Dean Thomas. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron staring intensely at him, with eyes glazed over. He looked at Ron, and Ron looked away, blushing slightly. Harry turned back to Dean.

After all the prefect meetings, and Head Boy meetings, they walked back up to the common room. Harry uttered the password, 'Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse' and he, Ron and Hermionie went inside. The fire was blazing, and the atmosphere was calm and collective. Ron and Harry bid Hermionie good night, and went off to bed.

Harry drew the hangings around him, stripped down to his boxers, and clambered into his bed. He removed his glasses and placed them on his bedside table. Laying in bed, he contemplated about Ron's behaviour today. The intense gaze, him not eating much, his new muscular body... Harry knew _something_ was up, but he didn't know what...

Ron checked his watch. Midnight. This was the first stage of his master plan. He climbed out of bed, and quietly slipped behind the blood red hangings. Making his way to Harry's bed, he stubbed his toe on someone's trunk. He swore under his breath, and rubbed his toe. He continued to Harry's bed and drew back the hangings In the silvery moonlight, he watched Harry sleep, and leant over, brushing away the hairs on Harry's face, revealing his sleeping eyes, and his disfiguring scar. He smiled sadly, and stroked Harry's face, like a child's. It was as soft as a peach, and as smooth as new leather. Harry looked so different without glasses. Older, more mature. More serious. _More handsome..._ Ron coughed, and prepared to put his plan into action. He shook Harry's shoulders. _It is a crime to wake something so beautiful... _thought Ron, but he continued to shake until Harry was awake. "Wh-what? Ron, what's wr-wrong?" Harry stuttered, stifling a yawn. He sat up and wiped his eyes free of sleep, then reached for his glasses. Ron whispered "I had a bad dream. Please, can I sleep in your bed?" Ron put on his best worried face, and sniffed. Harry sighed, and rolled over. "Only for tonight. You're not a child anymore, Ron" he said grumpily. Harry wasn't really in the best of moods when he had just been woken up from a fantastic dream, involving, strangely, Snape being swallowed by a huge cauldron, and Neville dancing on his head like a Morris dancer(1) . Ron beamed, and climbed in. The bed was very narrow, and so Ron and Harry had to lie sideways to fit in, and had to lie very close together. Harry muttered "goodnight" and fell asleep almost instantly. Ron however lay awake, listening to his banging heart. He kind of liked being this close to Harry. _It should happen more often, heh heh, _thought Ron. He sighed, and curled up closer to Harry. "Night" he whispered, and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note: (1) 'Morris Dancer' - many people might not know what a Morris Dance is, but I will tell you; it's like a jig, and you have bells on your feet and arms and a hat with bells, and tamborines and you dance around merrily, sometimes around a pole.**

**This is my very first FF on here! I just read loads, haha. I really hope you like it. Review it if you want:3 nn**


	2. Chapter 2

Ron was the first to awake. He was rudely woken by Dean's alarm clock. "THAT BLOODY ALARM!" he shouted, and put his pillow over his head. Only to discover that it was also Harry's pillow. Harry was still asleep, and Ron took the pillow off their heads. He was so close to Harry, he could feel his slow breathing on his face, like a miniature hurricane. Ron slowly moved his mouth closer to Harry's, and stopped. His mouth was literally millimetres away from Harry's, and he had the biggest urge ever to reach out and hold him, kiss him, love him. Suddenly, Seamus was there, ripping back the hangings, disturbing the peace.

"Ron! What the hell're you doin' in there!" Ron blushed a bright red, and rolled backwards, and fell out of bed. He stood up sheepishly, and rubbed his head, "I, uh, I-"

"Haha! Dean, Ron and Harry spent the night together!" Dean came over, and started to laugh as well. Ron blushed harder, and clenched his fists. "We didn't! I just slept in his bed, that's all!" this remark made them laugh even harder, and Ron blushed a furious magenta. He walked over to his own bed, and started to dress himself. Dean and Seamus called over to Ron "hey look, Ron, he's Harry and I'm you!" and they wrapped their arms around each other's waists, and made kissing noises with their eyes closed. Harry, who had awoke when they started to laugh, has seen all of this, and angrily pushed Dean's head slightly into Seamus' so they actually _did_ start to kiss. Dean and Seamus yelped and jumped away from each other, blushing. "What did you do that for, Dean!" Seamus shouted, and Dean shouted back "I didn't, you puff! Just 'cause you can't resist me!" and they both laughed. Harry chuckled, anger forgotten, and walked over to Ron.

"Let me guess, they found us?" he asked. Ron nodded,

"And they teased. But I don't mind, Harry". He span round to face Harry, and looked his directly into the eye. They were inches away from each other. Harry gave him a quizzical look, and Ron leant over and whispered in his ear, "I said; 'I don't mind'. You know what I mean". He smiled sexily, and turned around, pulling on his trousers. Harry walked away, blushing furiously, Ron on his mind full blast.

Their first lesson of the day was Double Transfigurations with the Hufflepuffs. Harry didn't mind the Hufflepuffs; they were generally good-natured and always happy to help. Harry stared at the blackboard, absentmindedly jotting down the diagrams and words that Professor McGonagal had conjured up. To his left was Ron, not paying attention as usual, quill in mouth, staring out the window. Harry wondered what he was thinking about. That hadn't talked much since the escapade this morning, which worried Harry a bit. Hermionie was to his right, a furious look of pure concentration on her face, watching the Professor's example of turning a mouse into a fully working clock.

"Now class, look lively! I want you to complete this task fully, and I don't want to see any traces of grey fur OR ears, Mr. Weasely! You have 20 minutes. Begin!" she sniffed, and waved her wand. In front of every student was a small grey mouse with big ears. Lavender screamed and almost fell off her chair at the sight of them. "Now, now dear, it's only a little mouse! It doesn't bite... I don't think..." she trailed off. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and grinned "remember that time we did transfiguring frogs into shoes? My shoes were still slimy for a week..." Harry stifled a laugh, and tried to keep a straight face, as he could feel Professor McGonagal's watchful glare on him. They began the complex transfiguration.

"Rodentus malagirifus!" Harry said, and waved his wand in the intricate way that the Professor had showed him. His mouse squeaked, and transformed into a small grey pocket watch with a tail. Harry, satisfied, looked over to Hermionie. Her clock was a beautiful 19th Century mantelpiece clock, complete with gold furnishings and stunning functioning gold hands. Harry sighed at Hermionie's brilliance. Then he looked over to Ron. His clock was a tad confused. Instead of ticking, it seemed to squeak, was furry all over, had one large ear and one large bell, and it's face had a cute little pink nose. Ron gulped as Professor McGonagal stalked over to him.

"Oh Ron. What _has_ happened with your transfiguration? It looks more like a mouse than a clock, sadly. At least it's in the shape of a clock. You get a five for effort." Ron sniggered as his mouse-clock squeaked indignantly. "Ah, Mr Potter. Excellent. That's an unusual choice of watch, a pocket watch, but still. Eight out of ten. Not bad! Keep up the good work" she moved swiftly on to Hermionie's clock with her eyes closed. "Miss Granger, I just know without looking it will deserve a ten" she opened up her eyes, and smiled thinly, "yes, I was right. Well done! Ten points to Gryffindor" she marched round the rest of the class, passing Lavender's empty seat. She found her cowering under the table with Pravati, and dragged them out. "Honestly girls, what _are_ you like?" she shook her head, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a zero, or you will repeat the transfiguration in detention tonight. What will it be?" Lavender and Pravati both looked at each other worriedly, and blurted out together "zero!". Professor McGonagal sighed deeply, and walked away.

In potions, Snape paired Harry up with Draco. Draco sneered, and made Harry do all the hard work. "Come along, Potter, you're not trying hard enough" he drawled. Harry growled inside and continued to chop up his roots. He was doing pretty well, controlling his anger, and Snape had yet to tell him off. Harry desperately wanted to do as well as possible in this year, and so he started off with tolerating the Syltherins.

"Draco, could you pass me the pickled toad eyes, please" he asked, teeth gritted. Draco stopped in his tracks. "What did you call me?" he questioned suddenly.

"Draco... that's your name, isn't it?" Harry desperately wanted to make a snide, sneery comment, but he restrained himself.

"Yes, yes, I know it's my name, but... why? You always call me Malfoy!" he replied, shocked, the sneeriness drained out of his face. Harry smiled, and said cheerfully "I guess I want to get along with you this year, Draco. I think this year's going to be very different for you and me" Harry continued to chop the roots. Draco grabbed Harry's hand to stop him chopping, and swivelled him round to they were eye to eye. "Listen, Potter, Harry, whatever, I don't know why you're doing this, but it's scaring me. Seriously, it's freaky!" he smiled forcedly, which Harry found incredibly strange. He simply replied with a curt nod, and a smile, then continued to cut the roots. Draco actually began to help Harry, and stirred the potion as instructed. Then Snape came.

"Potter, why are you chopping those roots now? I _said_ you had to chop them _after_ you had finished stirring the potion for five minutes. Don't you ever listen?" Snape sneered, and jotted down something that horrifyingly looked like "still not paying attention in lessons". Draco coughed, and said meekly, "Professor? Sorry, but that was my fault." Harry and Snape both gave Draco a look of sheer bewilderment, as he continued "I told Potter to chop the roots now to save time, whilst I stirred the potion. Sorry I disobeyed your commands" he hung his head. Harry stood there, gaping like a goldfish, and Snape's temple twitched. "Very well, Malfoy, but bear in mind; if you continue to disobey me, there will be consequences." He swept away to Hermionie and Neville's cauldron.

"Draco... thanks! That's the first time he's ever not given me a detention or shouted at me for doing something wrong! How can I repay you?" he asked. Draco blushed, and whispered, "I really need to talk to you... about something that's happened... I know you'll understand. Astrology tower, midnight" and with that, he continued to work.

The day passed without much incident, and Harry, Ron and Hermionie were weighed down with homework, including a foot long essay from Snape. Harry wrote as neatly and as carefully as possible on this essay, wanting to get a good mark, to do well in this fresh, new year. The essay was about the potion they had made earlier today, and this reminded Harry about what happened with Draco. He decided to tell Hermionie and Ron about Draco's request.

"Harry, no way. Don't go alone! He'll probably hex you or something! Break your bones! Make you bleed!" Ron waved his arms up and down, rather like a bird. Harry smiled, and simply said "I really think I can trust him on this." Hermionie beamed, and understood. "Good for you, Harry! This shows that even the most irritating, annoying, malevolent, atrocious, _hurtful_ people can change. Go tonight, Harry." She looked at her watch, and jumped up, "Harry, you've got five minutes! Go, go, go!" she shrieked, practically pushing him out of the portrait hole. He stumbled out, and began to quickly walk to the abandoned astrology classroom on the fifth floor, where he would meet Draco.

"Good evening," greeted Draco, "please, sit down." Harry did so, and looked up at Draco, who was stalking the dusty classroom, sniffing ever so slightly at the amount of filth in the room.

"I'm really glad you came, Harry. I need to talk to someone. I can't talk to Crabbe and Goyle, they wouldn't understand about something like this, whereas you... you would..." he sighed, and sat on Harry's desk. He scratched his forehead, and coughed, "where to begin... Harry, to put it simply, I-" his voice began to break, "I've lost my father" he sniffed harder, and scratched his head again, agitated. Harry was shocked. He didn't know what to do! Sure, he had no mother or father, but he hadn't lost someone recently. They he thought: Sirius.

"Well, as you already know, I lost Sirius a couple of years ago. The scars took a while to heal, but I've managed to control myself. I'd advise you to forget about him completely. Block him out of your thoughts, your mind, your _life_. If you have any pictures of him, lock them away somewhere, until you are ready to look at them again. That's what I did, and I have recovered from Sirius' loss. You will do the same in time" he said helpfully. Draco sniffed again, and looked away. "It's impossible..." he whispered. Harry's motherly impulses took over him, and he grabbed Draco's hand.

"It's not. Trust me" he smiled sadly, and started into those beautiful grey eyes, no longer icy and menacing. Draco bit his lip, and drew his head closer to Harry's. He hesitated for a second, then moved as if to kiss him. Harry stood up abruptly, and mumbled "I need to go..." and left hurriedly.

When Harry reached the common room, it was almost deserted, spare for Hermionie and Ron. Ron jumped up, and hugged Harry tightly. Harry looked at Hermionie quizzically, and she simply said "he was so worried Malfoy was going to hex you". Ron stopped hugging Harry and they sat down.

"So what happened?" Ron asked. Harry explained that he needed some advice on the loss of a close family relative. Then he said:

"... and then he tried to kiss me" he ended hastily. Ron's jaw literally dropped. Hermionie clamped her hands over Ron's mouth as he was about to swear, and said calmly, "are you sure? He might have just been leaning over."

"I'm sure, 'Mionie. He was looking straight into my eyes, and his yes were half closed, and his lips were slowly parted, like this" Harry performed an overreacted comical demonstration with Ron. Ron backed away, grinning.

"He wants your body, Harry!" he laughed, and Hermionie shot him a dark look. Harry rubbed his eyes, and said simply, "whatever he wanted to do or happen, I'm not going to give it to him. It's really late, I've got to go. Night 'Mionie. C'mon Ron" he stood up, and walked up the stairs into the dormitory. He drew the hangings around him, and started to strip off to his underwear. He got into bed, and took off his glasses. Harry lay facing the ceiling, thinking about Draco. He was sure Draco went to kiss him. _Well if he did, would I have kissed him back? Would I have enjoyed it? I'm not gay after all... Am I? Even if I _was _gay, I wouldn't go for someone like Draco! But he is very pretty... Stop it Harry! Stop thinking about him! Go to sleep!_ he ordered himself. He sighed, and listened. He could hear Neville's wheezy snoring, but Ron's were absent. He turned over, and went to sleep.

Oh god. Oh god. Oh GOD! I almost kissed Potter! Shit, shit, shit, what the FUCK was I thinking! Oh god, what have I got myself into. I need to calm down... Calm down, Draco, calm... If I had of kissed him, would he have kissed me back? Shit, he's so hot... Throughout Draco's mind were erotic images of himself and Harry. Draco blinked hard, trying to get rid of them. Blink! Harry and Draco were sitting in the castle grounds, kissing passionately. Blink! Harry and Draco were in their underwear, in a bed. Harry was licking Draco's stomach and chest, and Draco had a look of pure bliss on his face. Blink! Harry and Draco were naked, Draco sucking Harry off, licking his shaft and balls. Harry was groaning erotically. Blink! Draco was banging into Harry, and Harry was screaming with pleasure.

STOP IT! Draco, you may be gay, but you certainly don't fancy Potter!

Obviously you do, Draco.

No you don't! Think! This is the little shit that put your father into prison!

No he didn't; it wasn't his fault at all. Don't be such an arse!

Draco shook his head. He was lying awake in his bed, like Harry. He looked down and noticed he was hard. I really need to relax. Just face it; you fancy Potter. End of story. Now wank it off! He grinned, and rubbed his crotch. He slipped his hand into his underpants, and fisted his hard member. Every second he spent masturbating, he thought of Harry.

Harry woke the next day to find his boxers heavily soiled. He has had a very erotic dream about Draco last night. "Bollocks..." he hissed, and quickly cleaned himself up with a cleaning charm. He dressed quickly, and ripped back the hangings.

"Morning, Ron!" he said cheerfully, clapping the red-head on the back. Ron grunted, and muttered in return. Ron wasn't really a morning person. They met Hermionie in the common room, and sauntered down for breakfast.

"Harry, look, Malfoy is staring at you" hissed Ron, elbowing Harry hard in the ribs. Harry rubbed his aching side, and swivelled his head round to the Slytherin table, resulting in sudden whiplash. "Damn whiplash..." he cursed under his breath, and slowly turned his head round again. Ron was right; Malfoy was staring at him! With a creepy smile on his face, and his eyes glinting. They were so grey, Harry felt he could fall apart in them. Harry smiled uneasily, and sat down next to Ron, reaching for the cereal. Harry again noticed that Ron wasn't eating much.

"Come on Ron, where's your appetite gone!" Seamus prodded Ron's side, and Ron squirmed.

"I'm not hungry" he sighed, and pushed his bowl away.

"I bet he's in love!" Dean joked. Ron smiled warily, and shrugged. He glanced at Harry, and when Harry caught Ron looking at him, he blushed and looked away, waiting for Hermionie to finish.

The first lesson of the day was Divinitation. The heavily perfumed room made its occupants immediately fall into a semi-conscious state of harmony.

"Harry! I asked you what house is Venus in tomorrow!" Professor Trawnlery schreeched. Harry jumped, and realised his head had been resting on Ron's shoulder. Ron also seemed to be drifting in and out of sleepiness.

"Erm, the fifth?" Harry guessed. The Professor glared at him.

"Wrong, Potter" she sighed, and went on "although I sense something around you. It seems you are... confused? Confused at something..." she drifted off, and Harry rolled his eyes at Ron, who was asleep on the desk, and was drooling slightly. His eyes flickered in a state of R.E.M(2). Harry decided to join him, and rested his head on the desk, too. Lavender tutted and wrote something Professor Trawnlery had just announced.

"Well, that was boring. At least I got some sleep" Ron kicked the floor as they walked to Potions. They waved to Hermionie, and sat down next to her.

"Right class, split off into pairs. Today we're making an advanced splitting potion, and you will be working from the instructions on the board in complete silence. Even if you are on fire, I'm sure you could signal to your partner with wand sparks or something." Snape rubbed his head and eyes. They were unusually bloodshot and swollen, like he had a bad hangover or he had been crying for the past five years.

Harry split with Neville, and Ron split with Hermionie as usual.

"Wonder why he's so cranky today?" Harry whispered to Neville. Neville shrugged, "I heard he had someone round in his office last night. Apparently they were up very late having, er, well, not marking homework I can be sure"

Harry laughed. Snape? With a girlfriend? Impossible! Old fart.

Harry absentmindedly chatted to Ron as quietly as possible whilst Snape had his head buried in his arms on his desk. He looked asleep, not crying though. He didn't notice Neville put three table spoons of grounded tiger claw instead of ½, and he didn't notice that Neville added all the ingredients in the wrong order. Their potion turned nasty shitty brown, when everyone elses' was a deep aquamarine. At the end of the lesson, Harry went up to the desk to test the potion on a piece of metal. Hermionie was in front of him, and the metal was split cleanly in two. When Harry proceeded to test the potion, Snape wasn't even watching. His head was down, and he seemed to be asleep. Typical, thought Harry. He poured the potion on the metal, and instead of splitting in two, it bubbled and exploded. The explosion sent Harry flying backwards, and he hit the wall hard. Groaning, he rubbed the back of his head, but strangely he couldn't open his eyes. He heard Hermionie squealing and then felt a hand help him up.

"You're alright mate, come on. Up you get" Ron's caring voice whispered in his ear. He got up, but still couldn't open his eyes. He felt a warm trickling down the back of his neck. Was it blood? He hoped not.

"Get away! Get away from him! Back to your desks!" barked Snape. He (Harry suspected) strode towards Harry, and grabbed his roughly by the arm. "Draco, take Potter to the Hospital Ward immediately!" he growled. He felt Draco grab his arm tenderly, and lead him out the room.

"You better be leading me the right way, Malfoy, because I can't see a bloody thing" Harry snarled. Draco coughed a little then said simply, "why would I do a thing like that?" he linked arms with Harry and they walked to the Hospital Wing.

"My, my! What has happened here!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, and rushed over to Harry. She checked his temperature, and laid him down gently on the bed. "Okay, Mr Malfoy you can go now. Thank you for bringing Mr Potter up here" she nodded at Draco. Draco shifted uncomfortably, "I have to stay. Professor Snape told me to" he lied. Harry snorted, but did not say anything. Madame Pomfrey sighed, and muttered a charm to open Harry's eyes. They wouldn't open! She looked puzzled, and tooted off somewhere. Draco sat next to Harry's bed, and Harry asked "why did you lie, Draco?"

"Because I don't really fancy any more of Snape's hideous bad mood in my face." He replied, drawling. Harry took this as a fair excuse; he hated Snape's bad moods too.

"I wonder why your eyes can't open" he mused. Harry shrugged. He felt Draco's light fingertips on his eyelids, and suddenly Harry's eyes sprang open. He winced at the sudden light rush, and looked directly in Draco's eyes. Something inside him whirred, and he had a sudden desire for Draco.

"Draco, wh-what did you do?" he blushed, as everyone does whilst speaking to their crush. Crush! What the FUCK!

"It was quite simple really. I just pressed on a few points on your eyes, releasing them" he shrugged. God, he's sexy when he acts modest. I just want to reach out and- WHAT THE HELL! What am I thinking! This is MALFOY! Your arch-enemy! Your long time-nemesis! Your prolonged rival! What the hell are you thinking! He's not sexy... Oh God, he is...

Draco became aware of Harry staring at him and he glared at him. "stop gawking!" he sniffed, and smoothed out his robe, checking his watch. Then Madame Pomfrey came back, with a bottle of purple liquid.

"Oh. Your eyes are open" she frowned.

"Draco opened them for me" he smiled. He glanced at Draco, who was looking at his hands. Perfectly smooth and elegant, baby soft and milky pale. Harry wanted to touch those hands, and caress their every nook and cranny. Madame Pomfrey quickly cleaned up the small cut on the back of Harry's head, and checked with her want for internal damage. There was none, so Harry and Draco walked back to Potions. When they were down the Potions corridor, Harry stopped, and grabbed Draco by the arm.

"What?"

"Listen, Draco, I know what you were trying to do last night."

"What are you talking about?" he hissed, glaring at Harry, blushing pink slightly.

"You know what I mean, Draco. When you tried to kiss me?"

"I never! Don't be such a fool!"

"Draco-"

"Shut up! I never did! You were just imag-" Draco's sentence was cut off as Harry swooped in on him, and kissed him on the lips. Draco was shocked for a few seconds, but then began to kiss Harry back. His lips were warm and full, just how Harry had imagined them. The kissed for a few moments longer, then Draco pulled back, touching his lips.

"Why did you do that?" he asked calmly.

"Because I wanted to" Harry purred. "I don't know why, but I have this sudden desire for you, Draco. I want you" he grabbed Draco's hands, and held them to his chest. Draco pulled them off, in sheer shock. He smiled nervously, "well, I'll see you around then" he stumbled off in the opposite direction to the potions room. Harry kicked the wall; it remained as tough as ever.

**Author's Note: (2) R.E.M. - Rapid Eye Movement; the state of being asleep but your eyes are moving. Yes, the band R.E.M.'s name DOES stand for this :3**

**Replies to the reveiws:**

**AloraBraken: yes, here there is HINTED RonxHarry, but later on there will be full on DracoxHarry. And possible no more RonxHarry.**

**Ginevera: the beginning of it all starts in the second chapter... Who knows how long it'll go on for! Hahahaa.**

**Fehr's Carebear: strange name... Yes, Ronnykins DOES have a secret.. haha! ;3**


End file.
